


Клуб Десятитысячников

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Клуб Десятитысячников – русское название для группы людей, которых объединяет одна важная деталь: все они имеют опыт интимных отношений в самолётах.





	Клуб Десятитысячников

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо бете [Dr.Munster](https://ficbook.net/authors/2086996).
> 
> Первое порево, написанное автором. Еще и на спор. А так как автор никогда не летал в самолетах, то можно представить себе все уточняющие вопросы про места и запрос в гугл про звуки воздушного туалета. 
> 
> Да, Джейсон идет как отдельное предупреждение.

Рейс Готэм-Амстердам занимал добрые восемь с половиной часов. Из этого времени Дик успел убить уже целых три часа: то наблюдая за Джейсоном, то играя в игры на телефоне, то дремая в кресле, по-царски закинув ноги на соседние места. 

Теперь же Дик снова не мог найти себе места и допивал третью бутылку воды, искоса поглядывая на Джея. Тот старательно этого не замечал и вообще игнорировал все страдания соседа. Знай себе, перелистывал пожелтевшие страницы не раз читаного толстенького томика. Словно не из-за его клаустрофобии Дику пришлось выбивать дверь ванной на прошлой неделе. 

Наконец, не выдержав, Дик громко вздохнул. Джейсон моментально перевел на него взгляд, задрав одну бровь. Потом, так же молча, моргнул на подсунутую под нос пустую бутылку и тоже вздохнул. 

– Иди, писюха. 

Дик закатил глаза на такое ребячество, но в кои-то веки промолчал. 

***

На этом самолете Уэйн Энтерпрайз было только два пассажира, два пилота и стюардесса. Поэтому Дику не пришлось особо гадать, кто же прижался к его спине и мазнул сухими губами по шее, когда он склонился над раковиной, умываясь. Как минимум, стюардесса не была почти двухметровой стеной мускулов, которая как-то незаметно влезла в и без того тесную кабинку. 

– Джей? – Дик выпрямился и с улыбкой открыл глаза. 

Было интересно чувствовать и видеть в зеркале, как тот обнял его за талию и снова провел губами по шее. А потом прижался щекой к волосам, усмехнулся по-особому и тихо, вкрадчиво пророкотал:

– Дик. 

И когда Дик думал «по-особому» это означало «абсолютно по-блядски». Усмехался, как привет из порножурнала, и смотрел в отражение глаз Дика тяжелым взглядом, прижимаясь к заду более чем очевидным стояком. И Дик бы соврал, если бы сказал, что все это – этот взгляд, эта ухмылка, низкий голос, до мурашек по спине – не делало с ним чего-то неописуемого. 

– Дж– – Дик сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать моментально наступившую сухость во рту и успокоить сердце. – Джей, мы на самолете. 

– На частном самолете, – напомнил Джейсон и резко повернул Дика к себе лицом, вжимая тупые ногти в полоску кожи между задравшейся футболкой и джинсами. – А значит, мы можем потренироваться перед нормальным полетом. С людьми, пассажирами... 

Дик резко вдохнул и зажмурился изо всех сил, не в состоянии дальше смотреть Джею в глаза, когда его губы находятся всего в паре сантиметров от его собственных. Джейсон слишком хорошо знал его и нагло использовал это против и без того неидеальных моральных устоев. По крайней мере, Дик и не думал, что одно только обещание почти публичного секса может так возбуждать: до дрожи в коленях, тянущего жара в животе. Особенно когда раньше на такое вообще не тянуло. 

Он приоткрыл губы, силясь хоть что-то сказать, но Джейсон подался вперед и во рту стало сладко от поцелуя. Дик застонал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы любимого и дергая до тех пор, пока тот не зарычал в поцелуй и не сжал его зад, резко отрывая от пола. 

Обхватывая талию Джея ногами, Дик разорвал поцелуй, хватая ртом воздух, и открыл глаза. И тут же застонал снова, ловя брошенный исподлобья хищный взгляд за секунду до того, как чужие зубы сжались на его плече – не больно, но властно, по-хозяйски. 

Джейсон шатнулся вбок, врезаясь в стену над туалетом, когда Дик в ответ сильнее потянул его за волосы. Развернулся, меняясь местами, когда следующий рывок заставил разжать челюсти и полностью обнажить шею. 

– Секс в туалете, Крылышко, – Дик выдохнул, накрывая губами нежную кожу под ухом Джея, пока на ней не показался ярко-алый засос. Рассмеялся, оставляя еще один и получая в награду тихий стон. – Не слишком ли для тебя? 

Вместо ответа Джейсон оскалил зубы и рывком поднял Дика повыше, отчего тот прикусил язык и застонал от удовольствия, проехавшись пахом по твердому животу. Перехватил одной рукой, словно Дик ничего не весил – и одним рывком расстегнул ширинку, едва не вырвав язычок с мясом. Прижал ладонь, сжал, и Дик вскрикнул сквозь сжатые зубы. 

– Слишком много одежды, – прорычал Джейсон, и пуговица с джинс Дика с треском полетела на пол. 

– Джей! – Дик встревоженно шикнул и надавил на его плечи. Потом скользнул руками вниз по широкой спине, когда услышал тихое «прости» между тяжелыми возбужденными вдохами. 

Левый задний карман – два презерватива. Правый – пакетик смазки. Еще миг, чтобы сжать зад Джея и насладиться упругим окружием, пока тот воюет с собственным ремнем и штанами. Дику не надо даже смотреть, чтобы знать, что на его трусах уже расползлось влажное пятно от возбуждения. 

– Дик! – Наконец-то сдавленно выдохнул Джейсон, и Дик сильнее навалился на него грудью, обнимая руками и раздвигая ноги. Рывок – и синие джинсы съехали вниз вместе с нижним бельем, срывая с губ очередной громкий стон. 

Подхватив Дика одной рукой под бедро, Джей второй выдернул смазку из сжатого кулака. Рванул зубами угол пакетика, кое-как выдавливая прозрачную жидкость на пальцы. 

Резкий вздох, переходящий в стон – Дик зажмурился, чувствуя нажатие пальцев между ягодиц, жар прижатого к нему тела и быстрые нежные поцелуи в шею. 

Один палец, второй, Джейсон спешит, но Дик только рад. Он слишком хочет этого, чтобы обращать внимание на дискомфорт. Третий палец, и Дик приподнимается, целует Джея в губы, стонет протяжно. 

Потом едва ли не плачет и сходит с ума, когда Джейсон резко замирает и ждет, легко надавливая пальцами на простату. Проклятые презервативы, но правила есть правила. Особенно те, которые сам установил. Двигаться и трогать себя, даже для того, чтобы просто натянуть резинку – сладостное, болезненное мучение. И Дик почти в отместку сначала сжал член Джея в кулаке, наслаждаясь тем, как он вздрогнул и тихо застонал, и только потом надел презерватив. 

Они снова целуются, больно стукаясь зубами, а потом Джейсон входит – медленно, медленно, чтобы не сделать больно, – и Дик задыхается, стонет, целует, сжимает в кулаках черную ткань толстовки. 

И в одно мгновение все словно замирает. Дик глубоко вдыхает, привыкая. Слушает, как тяжело дышит Джейсон, прижавшись к нему лбом. Слушает, как тяжело стучит сердце в груди, гудит самолет, звенит собственный стон. Кивает. 

Первые точки Джея всегда медленные и осторожные, вопреки всему, что можно ожидать. И вся эта забота, нежность, сила – принадлежит Дику, и он жадно стонет, сжимает бока коленями, требует. 

Больше. Быстрее. Сильнее. Пока Джейсон снова не начинает рычать, отбрасывая осторожность и терпение. Потому что после этого Дик может только кричать от удовольствия, пока Джей втрахивает его в стену. Стонать, задыхаясь, и драть ногтями спину даже сквозь толстый слой ткани. 

Время и мир перестают существовать. Остается только Джейсон, звезды в глазах и болезненное желание кончить. Дик уже не может кричать – только хнычет, лепечет что-то на разных языках, не понимая смысла собственных слов. Но Джей понимает его и без слов: подставляет губы под смазанный поцелуй и просовывает руку между их животов. 

Дик чувствует, как пальцы сжимаются вокруг его члена, скользят вдоль раз, другой, и выкрикивает «Джей!», стонет, сжимается вокруг горячего тела, пока наслаждение накрывает с головой. Джейсон спешит за ним, продлевая и без того длинный оргазм быстрыми резкими толчками. 

Тихий полувздох-полустон, и Дик чувствует внутри слабую пульсацию его оргазма. Обмякает, пока экстаз сходит на нет, уходит сквозь кончики пальцев приятными искорками, оставляя после себя довольную усталость. Джейсон почти урчит, вжавшись носом к нему в плечо, и это хорошо, бездумно прекрасно. Хочется провести так вечность, не шевелясь и обнимая друг друга. 

Но вдруг раздался резкий стук в дверь, и Дик дернулся, случайно задевая слив. Громко айкнул, когда Джейсон буквально подпрыгнул с перепугу, едва не роняя его, когда туалет под ними взревел и зашипел, как все демоны ада. 

– Мистер Уэйн? Все в порядке? – Слышится голос стюардессы, и Дик посмотрел в не менее круглые, чем у него самого, глаза Джея.

Сглотнул, втянул через нос побольше воздуха и ответил, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее:  
– Да, Лили. Спасибо. 

– Я могу предложить Вам влажные полотенца и воду, если Вы и мистер Робинсон закончили. 

Джейсон издал жалобный хрюкающий звук, и Дик едва сдерживается от того, чтобы закричать, пряча ладонями красное лицо. 

– Оставь на наших местах пожалуйста! 

– Хорошо, как скажете. 

Тишина. Дик изо всех сил прислушался, но услышал только гул самолета, да собственное испуганное сердце. Потом медленно расслабился, снова обнимая Джея за шею. Заглянул в глаза, стараясь не смотреть на раскрасневшиеся щеки и зацелованные губы, и задал самый животрепещущий в этот момент вопрос:

– Как, черт возьми, у тебя до сих пор стоит?! 

Джейсон только смущенно улыбнулся. 

***

Дик стонет. И продолжает стонать ближайший час, потому что, как и стоило ожидать, одного раза им оказалось мало. Даже несмотря на все старания стюардессы в туалете. 

Последней каплей становится тот раз, когда Джейсон роняет Дика на их места и опускается на его член со всей нежностью локомотива. Потому что после четырех оргазмов это слишком. Слишком сильно, слишком приятно, слишком Джейсон, слишком все. 

Дик еще помнит, как задирал футболку оставляя красные полосы от ногтей на белой коже. Как целовал грудь до засосов и дрожи. Как до синяков сжимал тяжелые бедра Джея, раздвинув собственные колени для лучшего упора. Как резко рванулся вверх, одновременно с силой опуская Джейсона вниз, и глотал его мягкие стоны поцелуем, кончая внутрь. 

А потом, как-то неожиданно, Дик осознал, что полулежит на плече любимого, замотанный в пропахшую сигаретами толстовку, и уже добрую минуту пялится на его шею. Точнее, на след от зубов посреди широкой полосы засосов, начинающейся от самого уха и уходящей под воротник футболки, и силится вспомнить – это он так Джея до пола в бизнес-классе, или после. 

– Я вырубился? – Дик глупо спросил и поморщился от хрипоты и боли в пересохшем горле. 

– Ага. – Почти так же сипло отозвался тот и перелистнул страницу книги. Потом потянулся под сиденье, достал оттуда бутылку воды, открыл и, уже открытую, протянул Дику. 

Хорошо, потому что с тем, как у него дрожали руки, Дик бы скорее умер от жажды. 

– Ты чудовище, – констатировал Дик и присосался к бутылке. 

– Хуевище, – автоматом отозвался Джейсон, и Дик, едва не поперхнувшись водой от смеха, шлепнул его по ноге. 

Потом Дик выпил половину бутылки, вернул ее и громко, довольно вздохнул. 

– Это значит, что все в порядке? – Тихо спросил Джей, повернув голову, и ласково поцеловал Дика в макушку. 

– Ага. Только в ванную бы теперь и в кровать с тобой на целый день. – Дик улыбнулся и как смог, не меняя позы, так и обнял Джея. 

– Ванная... – Как-то жалобно протянул Джейсон, и Дик моментально посмотрел на него, волнуясь. 

Но тот только поморщился и буркнул:  
– Твой презерватив порвался, когда... Блядь, Дик, это не смешно! 

Но Дик уже трясся от едва сдерживаемого смеха, как последняя скотина. В такие моменты он просто начинал верить в карму. 

– Но тебе же это нравится! – Не выдержал он и рассмеялся. 

– Иди в жопу! – Джейсон рявкнул, откровенно краснея, но не спихнул Дика с себя. Напротив, было видно, что он сам изо всех сил старается не улыбаться. 

– Уже сходи-ил! 

– Грейсон, твою мать! 

– Я люблю тебя, Крылышко! ~

**Author's Note:**

> На случай вопросов: мистер Робинсон — это псевдоним Джейсона по причине того, что Джейсон Тодд официально мертв и на самолетах летать не может.


End file.
